A Silent Conversation
by Magic Pyro Anabeil
Summary: When Nino and Wil attempt to make the army's quietest warriors, Jaffar and Rath, have a conversation, it doesn't exactly go as planned... RathWil toward the end. Oneshot.


Ever since Jaffar joined their legions, the whole company wondered what it would be like if Jaffar and Rath were to have a conversation. They were the two quietest members of the group; only select privileged people had heard them speak at all.

Well, it just so happened that, on this particular night, they were seated on opposite sides of the campfire. They were silently brooding, thinking their own thoughts, not even noticing each other's presence.

Wil and Nino had accompanied them. Wil was seated next to Rath, and Nino was seated next to Jaffar. Their oddly colored hair glinted in the firelight. Silence consumed them, making both Nino and Wil very uncomfortable.

They had a plan. They were going to force Jaffar and Rath to have a conversation. Somehow, they would. They wanted to see what would happen. (And to report it to Serra later on.)

They decided that they would somehow force them next to each other, and then the two more talkative ones would run off with a predetermined excuse. Nino and Wil would watch from the bushes as the other two, hopefully, had a conversation worth remembering.

So, Wil slowly forced Rath to scoot closer to Nino and Jaffar, while Nino did the same from the other side. Then, miraculously, Rath was seated mere feet away from Jaffar. _Yes!_ Nino thought. _Phase two of our operation!_

Nino jumped up, and feigned distress. "Oh my goodness, it's cold out! I am going to go back to my tent to get a blanket!" She eyed Wil. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Wil chirped, with an over exaggerated smile, and followed her as they dashed in the general direction of Nino's tent.

Then, they stopped short, and dove into the bushes a few feet away from the campfire, and sat, waiting, for their hypothetical conversation to start. Awkward silence engulfed the camp for a few moments.

Rath glanced at Jaffar, and looked away just as quickly.

Jaffar remained statuesque, staring into the fire without blinking.

Rath started things off by clearing his throat. "…"

Jaffar replied by dropping his gaze to his feet. "…"

Rath fidgeted in his seat, and glared off into the trees.

"So." Jaffar's low voice startled Rath. He glanced over at the assassin.

"So… what?" Came the equally low reply from the Sacaean.

Wil and Nino were practically wetting their pants with excitement.

"What do you suppose they're doing?"

Nino's jaw dropped. That's the longest sentence she had heard Jaffar say in his entire life.

"Uhhh… Nino said they were getting a blanket." He looked up at Jaffar, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"Yeah."

"You think they aren't?"

Wil and Nino were memorizing every word they said, to report immediately to Serra afterward.

"Well, she gave Wil a weird look."

"So?"

"I'm just saying, they've been gone for an awfully long time…"

"What are you saying that they're doing?"

Jaffar was once again silent. He simply smirked.

Rath paused for a second, interpreting the look he was receiving from the redheaded man. He froze. "What? You don't… _honestly_ think they're…"

Jaffar's smirk grew wider.

Nino and Wil looked at each other, alarm coursing through their crouched bodies.

"B…But Wil wouldn't…"

Jaffar was still smirking, clearly holding back laughter.

Rath jumped up, and ran, full-throttle towards Wil's tent.

But, of course, that meant running past the bush that Nino and Wil were huddled-up in.

Wil stood up quickly, trying to stop Rath from tearing past them. He called, "Rath!" But unfortunately, in the process, he unbalanced himself and fell… on top… of Nino.

As Rath looked over into the bush, his eyes grew wide when he saw what they were "doing". A look of poorly disguised hurt flashed across his now-pale face before turning into fury. He whirled around and strode, angrily, back to his own tent.

"Wait! Rath! It's not… we weren't…" He called after him as he threw himself off Nino and dashed after Rath.

Loud voices were heard from Rath's tent, desperately arguing back and forth, before becoming gradually quieter and quieter, and then finally stopping… Silence for a few minutes… And then a different sound was heard.

"Oh, for Elimine's sake!" Nino cried, hearing the sound and realizing what it was. "I can't believe they'd do that in a campsite full of people!"

Jaffar grinned. "It's about time."


End file.
